New Beginnings
by xoperfection
Summary: Gabriella, a senior in high school, and her family just moved to Albuquerque from New York. Will Gabriella be able to fit in like she did in NY, and will a certain blue-eyed boy catch her interest? Follow Gabriella as she starts a new life in Albuquerque.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic, but don't judge. My grammar and sentence structure isn't exactly the best out there! So, please just go with. Feel free to give me tips on how to improve!

Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez. I am 17 years old and turning 18 in a few months. Yes, I will be in my senior year of high school in case if you guys were wondering. However, this year is different. My family and I are moving from New York to Albuquerque, New Mexico. I was not happy when I found out as I am graduating with a whole new group of friends and not my friends that I have known since I was little. But hey, I'm going to find a way to enjoy my senior year of high school, even if it is without my friends from New York.

Currently, we are in Albuquerque trying to get everything organized into our new place. We have only been here for about 2 and half weeks now. I have to admit, I really do like this place. I have my own washroom, walk-in closet, balcony, and my room is just the perfect size for me! However, my two favourite parts of our new place is the pool in our backyard and in front of our house, there is a lake with a beautiful view and running paths. Best of all, the lake is basically like a beach, which I love! The running paths are perfect for me because back in New York, every morning…well most mornings, I would wake up extra early to go for a 45 minute run before going to school.

In New York, I played a few sports here and there. I've done volleyball, basketball, wrestling, rugby, cross country, and dance. But now, I only focus on cross country, wrestling, and rugby. I love playing sports. It keeps me in good shape and most of the time, it makes me eat healthy. But my favourite part of playing sports is just being on the team. I have made so many memories and my teams back in New York were like a family. I just hope that I will be able to play some of these sports if my new offer them!

Earlier I mentioned how I moved with my family. We moved mainly because my mom, Maria Montez, got a huge job offer here and she couldn't help but say yes, after she talked to us about it. My mom is a CEO at a huge business corporation. My father, Greg Montez, works at a law firm. He didn't get offer a new job here in Albuquerque, but did talk to his firm about a job opening. Last but not least, my brother, Blake Montez, is currently at his second year in Columbia University studying biological sciences on a full wrestling scholarship. I was a proud little sister when I found out. As the scouts were talking my Blake, they also mentioned my name. They told him that they are also watching for in my senior year. I was very excited, but, Columbia isn't where I want to go. My dream school is to go to Stanford to study medicine. I am just not sure if my parents, especially my mom would be okay going so far for school! But it is my future that I will be living. Right now, my brother is off on summer break. But unfortunately, he is only here in Albuquerque with us for about another 2 weeks. Some people may not get along with their siblings, but Blake and I are like best friends. We get along so well and I'm able to talk to him about most things. Sometimes, we have our sibling moment where we bicker and bother each other.

Right now, it's the beginning of August, and there is still a month of summer left for me to enjoy before school starts again. Except it kind of sucks, because I don't know anyone here! Oh well! I guess I'll make the best out of my summer the best I can. I will be attending East High. They gave me a small tour and the school looks pretty nice! I haven't seen the whole school yet, but once school starts, I will. The biggest thing I'm worried about is how I will fit in. In New York, I was somewhat popular, but not popular at the same time, if you know what I mean. I had a lot of friends, and best of all we all had no drama. Now, I'm not sure if I'll be the lame lone girl or the popular one. But, I guess we'll find out soon.

Once I got pretty much everything organized in my room, I help my mom out to organize the rest of the house. But I kind of got bored of doing that, so I decided to take a break and drive around Albuquerque. If you're wondering how I already have a car, well, I drove a Honda Civic back in New York. When we found out that we would be moving, we sold my car. This made me sad, because my Civic was my first car and it held many memories. Once we moved to Albuquerque, my parents surprised me with a brand new white Mitsubishi Lancer, the car I wanted as my first car. As I was driving around town, I saw a cute clothing store. I parked my car, and went in to have a look. I was greeted by a salesperson who was organizing some clothes on the rack.

"Hi, welcome to Sky Clothing, can I help you today?" The salesperson asked who looked to be about my age.

I replied with "No thank, just browsing. Thanks!"

I looked around some more and I found a couple of cute shirts. I figured I should probably find some new clothes before school starts. After I bought the shirts I drove around some more. As I was driving, I got a little hungry. I drove around until I found a cute café. When I went in, it seemed like a place where high school kids hang out. I found it's a great environment.

"Hi, welcome to Evelyn's, what can I get for you today?" The gorgeous boy with gorgeous blue eyes who seemed to be my age asked me.

"Can I get a grilled chicken wrap with an iced chai latte?" I asked with a small smile.

Once I got my food, I sat down and started eating while texting some of my friends from New York. As I was eating, I noticed some people who seemed to be friends with the gorgeous looking guy was looking at me. It seems like they're talking about me. I just shook it off and continued eating. When I finished, I thanked the boy and left.

When I got home, it was only about 2 o'clock and it sounded like we had company over. When I saw my mom, she immediately greeted me.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your afternoon?"

"It was good. I took a drive around Albuquerque and just saw what it's like. I think I'll like it here."

"Well, I'm glad. Oh, and these are our new neighbors, Jack and Lucille Bolton. And this is my daughter, Gabriella."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, it's nice to meet you."

"Gabriella, it's very nice to finally meet you. You're mother has been talking quite a bit about you and Blake. But, please, just call us Jack and Lucille. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton make us sound so old!" Lucille replied with.

"Oh please, you two do not look old!" I laughed.

"Oh, Gabi" My mother laughed, "You are too funny!"

Both Jack and Lucille laughed along with us. Both of them seem very nice. I'm glad they are our neighbors. Our old neighbors in New York weren't very friendly, so it's nice to have friendly neighbors.

"So, Gabriella, I hear you're attending East High for your senior year?" Jack asked.

"I sure am!"

"Well, that's exciting. I am the gym teacher, so hopefully I'll see you around!"

"Yeah, defiantly!"

Then soon after, Lucille started talking.

"And our son is also in your graduating class. So you guys can meet! I would have brought him over today, but he's working right now."

"Oh, well that's awesome!" I said with a bit of excitement because maybe I'll have at least one friend on my first day of school.

"Well," Jack said as he started to get up, "we should get going"

"Alright," my mother started saying, "you guys are welcome over anytime!"

"Thank you and that goes for you guys as well!" Lucille exclaimed as she gave my mother a hug. "And one day you guys will have to come over for dinner"

"Only if you guys come over dinner here as well" My mom laughed. That was the thing with my mom; she is always laughing and smiling. She gets along with everyone! And it seems that I got this from her as well.

"Bye Maria and Gabriella" Both Jack and Lucille said as they left our place.

"I like them, they're nice people!"

"Me too, sweetheart. I think Albuquerque is going to be a great place to live."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to organize my washroom now!"

It didn't take long for me to organize my washroom. So I decided to organize my clothes and hang them up. And boy! Do I ever have a lot of clothes! I decided to put the clothes that I don't wear anymore into a box and maybe I can find somewhere to donate them. Once my closet was all organized, my mother called us down for dinner. It's always important for us to eat dinner as a family. But since we live in Albuquerque and Blake goes to Columbia, family dinners are going to be a little different. We always joke around with one another at dinner, and we talk about how our day has been.

"So sis," My brother turned to me, "see any cute boys today on your drive around town?"

"No." I lied.

"Mhmm, sure. Just make sure they know that they need the Blake approval first!"

"Alright bro, will do!" I laughed.

"Aw, guys! Family dinners are going to change once Blake leaves" My mom said to us

"Maria, Blake will be back every once in while!" My dad said to my mom.

"I'm going to miss you, bro!"

"Hey now, I still have two weeks more weeks!" Blake exclaimed.

"That's true. Well, I'll just have to bully you more!"

"Yeah sure!" Blake laughed, "good luck with that!"

"Hey now, we've wrestled and I've beaten you!"

"Only because I was being nice!"

"Nah, only because you love me!" I said as I punched him!

Both my parents shook their heads at us and both of them thinking that they have such great kids who get along so well. I truly am going to miss Blake when he leaves back to New York.

After dinner, I decided to go for a small walk around the lake. It was a nice peaceful evening with the sun setting, gorgeous view. Sometimes in New York, I could never see these views. I sat down on the bench to watch the sun set for about 10 more minutes before walking back to the house.

When I got back, I went to the bonus room aka, basically a second living room, and watched "The Proposal." I absolutely love this movie, it's so funny! Soon after the movie ended, I got bored and didn't want to go to bed because I wasn't tired. So, I grabbed a book and went to my backyard and started reading with the backlight on. As I was reading, I heard voices from next door. I figured it's probably Jack and Lucille's son having some friends over. This made me miss New York a little bit. Usually in the summer my friends and I are always hanging out, having sleepovers, and partying. But now, here in Albuquerque I can't do stuff like that because I don't know anyone. It seems like I have no life. But hey, I just moved here and I like Albuquerque already. Meeting new people shouldn't be too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after getting dressed in my running attire, I went to Blake's room and woke him up to see if he wanted to go for a run.

"Hey, fatty," I said as I was shaking him, "want to join me for a run?"

"Really, Gabs? " He looked at me sternly, "it's 9:30, go away!"

"Jeeze, I was just asking" I said as I left his room.

As soon as I got my New Balance Minimus Zero running shoes, I started running towards the trail by the lake. I've only ran on this trail a few times since I've moved here. But I wish I started running earlier because I feel totally out of shape. Only reason I haven't been is that we've been busy moving and organizing the house. At least I'm starting to run now! After 25 minutes, I stopped for a bit and stretched out my legs since I could feel them tightening up a bit. As I was stretching, I couldn't help but notice the beautiful view right in front of me and the beautiful summer morning. Not too hot, just the perfect weather. While stretching, I saw someone slowing down to a stop on a spot not too far away from me. I took a closer look and it was the same boy from the café I went to yesterday. Boy, was he ever gorgeous! I noticed he looked at me, so I gave him a smile. But, I did blush a little bit. I mean seriously! This blue-eyed boy is gorgeous and his arms...it's like heaven! Form what it looks like, him being in his shorts and muscle shirt; he looks like he has a nice body. Okay, I'm sorry. I'm starting to sound like a creep, I promise you I am not! After my stretch that took longer than it was supposed to be, I started running again. This trail is great to run on for 2 reasons, it was long enough for me and it provided great views.

As I kept running, I couldn't help but stop due to the pain in my ankle. I sat down and started massaging it gently and moved my foot around a bit. In my junior year of high school, I was a t a cross country meet in the mountains and the trails were filled with rocks. About 2 and half kilometers out of the 5 kilometers I was supposed to run, I stepped on a huge rock unconsciously and next thing you know, I fell to the ground in an immense amount of pain. But that wasn't the only time I injured my ankle. I damaged it again in another cross country meet in my sophomore year and in gym class while playing volleyball. I'm always super conscious about my ankle when it comes to sports. I usually tape it, but I find it does nothing for me. But my coaches always forced me to tape it, so I did.

While waiting for the pain in my ankle to subside, the blue-eyed boy came running towards me.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked while sitting beside me.

"Yeah," I looked up to him, "I'm fine. Just my ankle, but it's normal though"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I first injured my ankle in my junior year and since then, I've damaged it twice" I said as I looked at my ankle.

"Ouch, that's brutal. May I ask how?"

"Cross country meets and sports. "

"Ah, I see. Well, can I help out in some way?"

"Not really." I said while smiling. "Thanks for asking though!"

"It's no problem," he said as he got up. "Since you're fine, if you don't mind, I'm going to finish my run before getting ready for work. And by the way, my name's Troy. I probably should have told you at first."

"It's all good! Thanks. And I'm Gabriella. Nice to meet you. Anyways, enjoy your run and work!" I said as I turned around and ran back home.

When I got home, I went and grabbed some ice for my ankle and sat in the backyard to cool down a bit. I didn't expect to see Troy, the blue-eyed boy again, unless I went back to the café. He's such a nice guy. I wonder if he's still in high school or just back for summer break. But I guess I'll find out when school starts! As I was icing my ankle, my dad came out with his daily morning coffee and newspaper.

"Hey sweetheart. Is your ankle bothering you again?" He ask while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yea, a little bit" I said with a small pout.

"I guess no matter how much physio you do, nothing's going to change it hey?"

"Unfortunately. Oh well, lesson learned. Or should I say lessons learned" I laughed.

"Dang, I'm so out of shape. I was already out of breath running up the stairs." Blake said as he came outside to join dad and I.

"I told you. You should have come for a run with me!" I said while laughing at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Be quiet" He said before getting into the pool"

I shook my head at him before getting up to go and shower.

ZVZVZVZV

I figured I should update my resume and look for a job so I can have some spending money. After my shower, I let my hair dry on its own leaving it to be its natural curls. As my hair was drying I put on some foundation, concealer, loose powder to set my foundation, mascara and some lip gloss. Once my make-up was done, I went to my closet to find some clothes that would be acceptable to wear for job hunting. After looking for about 15 minutes, I decided on a pair of dark William Rast straight jeans paired with my purple Talula scoop shirt with my black Talula cardigan. To finish off my outfit, I picked out a pair of black flats. When I got dressed I went back to my washroom and put a little bit of moose in it and finishing spray. As I was doing my hair, I could hear Blake walking into my room.

"Whoa! Where are you going all dressed up?"

"I'm going job hunting." I said while fixing my hair

"But why? You're already so busy with school, cross country, wrestling and rugby!" He exclaimed.

"I need money too. I just can't live off of mom and dad's money. It's not fair to them!" I told him as I was putting my hair stuff back into its right place.

"You always have to be right, don't you?" He asked while shaking his head.

"When are you going to learn, B? I'm always right" I said as I walked out of my room.

"Good luck!" He yelled as I walked down the stairs.

ZVZVZVZV

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to drop off my resumes and full out application forms. In the end, I ended up applying at Abercrombie and Fitch, Armani Exchange, Albuquerque Floral, and Hotel Andaluz in downtown Albuquerque. As soon as I was done applying for jobs, I decided to go home and have some lunch before asking mom if she wanted to go to the mall for some back to school shopping. Which, of course she said yes when I asked and I also asked Blake if he wanted to come, but apparently he made a new friend here and is hanging out with him instead. Oh well!

"Mom!" I called while hold a shirt up. "What do you think, yes or no?"

"Definitely a yes!"

As soon as we got everything we wanted, we went and paid for our clothes. I definitely bought quite a bit! I'm so excited to wear these clothes.

"Are you excited to start school?" Mom asked while we sat down with our lunch.

"Little bit. I'm more nervous if anything." I said while taking a bite of my Taco Time wrap.

"Well, Gabi, I'm sure you'll fit in right away. You did fit in very well back in New York"

"But mom, that's totally a different story. I grew up with those people. We've known each other since pre-school and all gone to the same school."

"Okay, you are right. But you are good at meeting new people. You're very assertive."

"Thanks mom, that means a lot. I guess we'll see if that's actually true! You know it won't be true if I'm the one loner that sits at alone at lunch."

"Oh Gabi, you'll be fine!" My mother said as she laughed afterwards.

This is why I love my mom so much! I can talk to her about anything and she always helps me through everything. Like my first date I ever had. I remember freaking out and not knowing what to wear or do. But with my amazing mother, she managed to calm me down and help me find something to wear. My mother is truly amazing. My mom and I don't really argue much. If we did, it never lasted long. And when we did, it usually was about stupid stuff.

When we got home, I wanted to go into our pool since we've been in Albuquerque for almost a month and I haven't had the chance to use it yet. I changed into my purple Billabong bikini and grabbed a towel and my sunglasses before heading out to the pool. I found one of those floating things where you lay on it in the water and decided to put that into use and hopefully get a nice tan. Even if I did tan or not, it didn't matter since I'm kind of naturally tanned. But it feels good to get a tan once in a while. As I was relaxing, I heard Blake coming into house with his friend. A few minutes later, I heard a heard a huge splash and felt the water soaking me as I fell off my floating thing.

"BLAKE! I swear to God, you are so dead! " I yelled, "and that goes for you too!" Referring to Blake's friend. I tried to catch the both of them, but unfortunately it failed. Soon, I gave up and got out of the water.

"Oh my god!" He said while laughing, "That was fucking hilarious! You should have seen your face!"

"I hate you both" I said while drying myself off before laying on the beach chairs.

"Dude! Did you see her face?" He asked his friend while still laughing.

"Oh fuck yea!" Blake's friend said while laughing as well.

"Thanks guys, you're so nice!" I said while glaring at them.

"I'm Josh Danforth, by the way!" He introduced.

"Gabriella, nice to meet you."

"Sorry for laughing, but if you were in my spot, you would have killed yourself laughing as well!" Josh said to me.

"No worries. It's all in good fun!" I replied as I got off the chair and went back into the house.

ZVZVZV

Later on in the evening after my dinner settled into my stomach, I decided to go for a walk around the lake. After walking for a little bit, I sat down on the sand and relaxed a little bit. While sitting, I noticed a muscular figure sat down beside me. It was the cute blue-eyed boy, Troy!

"Hey Gabriella" He said while smiling at me.

"Hey!"

"How's your ankle doing?"

"It's good now. Usually it hurts for a little bit and after I ice it, it's back to normal."

"Well, that's good" Soon, there was an semi awkward silence before he spoke again. "So, did you just move here?"

"Yeah, we just moved here not long ago from New York." I replied while writing my name in the sand.

"Thought so, because I've never seen you around. I'm assuming you'll probably be attending East High then?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Senior year."

"New school for your senior year? Man, I'm sorry, but that sucks!"

"It really does. Especially when you can't graduate with your friends you have known since elementary. But oh well, what can you do, hey!"

"Exactly! Well I think I'm going to head home. It was nice seeing you again, Gabriella!"

"You too. Bye Troy." I said as I watched him run off. He is so gorgeous. But, he's probably one of those popular jocks . I don't even stand a chance.

ZVZVZV

Once I got home, I decided to call it a day and go to bed. You probably think I'm lame for going to bed early, but what else can you do after you just moved to a new place and you know no one, except for like one person. However, little did I know, this was about to change quite soon!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little boring right now. But, I promise it'll get better. Just please keep in mind that I'm new at this! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this is chapter 3! This came out a little later than I thought it would. But I've been so busy with homework and exam lately. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been a few days, and I still haven't gotten any calls back from the places I applied at for a job. So, I decided to apply at a few other places hoping I'll get an interview with them. Not a whole lot has happened. I still go for my morning runs and sometimes, night runs, if I'm not too tired. However, I still keep running into Troy! Every time I see him, it seems like he get more gorgeous each time! I've learnt quite a bit about him. Like, his favourite colour is green, loves mac and cheese and apparently he makes the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. But I told him that I would be the judge of that. I also found out that he loves sports. He's on the cross country team, basketball, baseball and rugby team. But, basketball and rugby is his main sports. However, when he told me that he loves sports and most of his time is basically dedicated on sports, I wasn't surprised. Why? Well, have you seen his body? Anyone would be crazy to think the guy isn't an athlete.<p>

**ZVZVZVZV**

*TROY POV

Ever since seeing Gabriella at the Evelyn's when I was working, I honestly could not stop thinking about that natural beauty. She seems different from everyone around here. I want to be able to get to know her, but it seems like she's new to Albuquerque. I haven't seen her around, except when we run into each other at the lake. During my runs, I usually see Gabriella running and we usually stop for a bit and talk. I've learnt a few things about her, including that she just moved here from New York.

*Flashback*

_As I was running on the path, I spotted Gabriella, again. I waved at her and she waved back as she stopped towards me. _

"_Hey! How are you?" I asked, while somewhat out of breath. _

"_I'm good, how about yourself?" She asked politely. _

"_Good. I'm just doing my daily run!"_

"_Doesn't it feel awesome when you finish your run, it's like a load has been lifted off your shoulder."_

_I laughed as she said this. She is just too cute, even when she has her hair up in a messy bun, sweating from her run and has no make-up on. I find it's hard to find girls like her now days. Some of the girls from my school, when they go play sports or whatever, they still manage to get all dolled up. _

"_It's honestly one of the best feelings in the world" _

_After a minute of silence, Gabriella spoke. "So, do you attend East High too?"_

"_Yeah, I do. It's a good school. You'll like it there." _

"_I'm glad. What are the sports like?" _

"_They're pretty good. We have really good and strong teams. Most of our teams usually make provincials." I said while stretching out._

"_What are the biggest sports?"_

"_Basketball and wrestling for the fall/winter season and rugby for the spring and summer. Are you thinking of doing sports at East?"_

"_Yeah" I nodded._

"_What sports do you do?"_

"_I did a whole bunch before, but now I just focus on cross country, wrestling and rugby."_

"_A wrestler?" I said while looking at her shocked. "No offence or anything, but you don't strike me as a wrestler."_

"_None taken," She laughed. _

"_How long have you wrestled?"_

"_Since grade 8. But I took it more seriously once I entered high school."_

"_Wow, that's crazy. Well, I give you props for it though. " _

"_Thank you." She smiled. She has such a gorgeous smile, I love it. _

*FLASHBACK DONE*

I am so excited to see her wrestle. But I'm not sure how good at she is at it, I'm going to assume she's pretty good since she started pretty young. And it's also perfect because the team needs more girls.

**ZVZVZV**

I was shooting some hoops and then a few minutes later, Chad walked into my backyard.

"Thanks for warning, man." I told him as I shook my head.

"Anytime." He shrugged.

"So, what's up?"

"You know what's up. I've seen you at the lake talking with a girl and it seemed like you're rather comfortable too."

"We're just friends"

"That's what they all say."

"We are, she just moved here from New York."

"Oh, so looks like we're having a new girl when school starts?"

"Yes."

"Does she play sports? I've seen her run quite a bit."

I nodded. "Cross country, wrestling, and rugby."

"A wrestler?" I nodded to answer him. "Wow, that's crazy, never would have thought that."

"Yeah. Anyways, I have to get ready for work."

"You're closing right?"

"Sure am."

"Chris is having a huge party at his place tonight. You're going to come after work, right?"

"Yeah I am. You have drinks?"

"Yup, do you just want to split them tonight? I still owe you from last time."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Sweet deal. Meet at my place after you're done. Everyone else is going too."

"Kay, see you then." Then I went upstairs to take a quick shower and got dressed for work.

**ZVZVZV**

When I arrived at work, it was already busy. But then again, it is almost dinner time. I couldn't help but overhear the conversations among the teen in the café about Chris' party. I guess it's going to be a good one.

After a few hours, the café died down, and there were about a couple of people left. As I was cleaning, the door opened and in came Gabriella.

"Hey, your usual?" I asked her since each time she comes in she orders the same thing, a grilled chicken wrap with an iced chai latte.

"Yes, please." She said as she giggled.

"So, what are you up to tonight?"

"Not a whole lot. I'll probably go for a run later on tonight."

"Well, after your run, do you want to go to a party with me tonight? It's supposed to be a huge party!" I said while giving the wrap and the drink to her.

"I think I'll pass. I would go if I actually knew more than one person."

"But this is your chance to meet some people before school starts. Everyone from school will be there." I said, trying to convince her.

"It'll be awkward considering the only person I know is you."

"Then just stick by me tonight."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"With a cherry on top?"

"No." She said as she went and sat down with her food and her drink. I gave her about 20 minutes and then I came over and sat with her trying to convince her some more. But it seems that she wouldn't budge. I really want her to come tonight.

"Please, Gabriella?"

She sighed. "You promise you won't leave me alone tonight?" She asked.

"I promise! So is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Awesome! If you give me your phone, then I'll my number in and vice versa. Then you can just text me your address and I'll come pick you up." I said while switching iPhones with her.

"Alright, just let me know what time." She said as she left the café. Man, I can't believe I just convinced her to come tonight. Took a while, but it's going to be worth it.

"Okay, Bolton. Since you got what you wanted, now start working or else you won't be out of here at 8:30." My manager said while shaking her head at me as if she's making fun of me.

**ZVZVZV**

*GABIRELLA'S POV

"Hey dad," I said as I entered the house. "Is it alright if I go to a party tonight?"

"You're going to a party already?" Blake asked as he came downstairs.

"You ask like it's a surprise."

"Well, kind of. I mean, we just moved here not long ago. I didn't think you made friends already since it's still the summer."

"Well, for your information, I did make new friends. Okay, maybe it's just one friend, but still! It counts." I argued back.

"Chill, sis! I was joking around. Anyways, when are you going?"

"Not sure yet. He said he would text me."

"He? May I ask who this "he" is?" My dad interrupted.

"Dad, his name is Troy. Don't worry, he's really nice." I said calmly.

"All guys are like that, remember Jayden?"

"Dad!" I yelled. "What did I say after that happened. I said not to talk about it or bring it up."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I was just trying to make a point."

"I get it, but use something else if you're going to make a point."

"Alright guys," Blake interrupted. "Dad, let's just not bring that subject up again."

"Fine, but, Gabriella, you can go to the party. Just be careful. You're new here." He said as he left for the living room to watch some NBA.

"Do you have drinks?" My brother asked me. "I can boot for you."

"It's fine, Blake. I'm not planning on drinking, especially since I'm the new girl here. I think I know better."

"That's my smart little sister!" He said while patting me on the head.

"Have fun! And please be careful." He said while leaving the kitchen.

"Thanks, Blake."

"One more question, what's Troy like?" He turned around and asked.

"He's funny and nice. I'm safe. Don't worry, bro." I said while smiling.

**ZVZVZV**

It was 8:10 when I got a text message from Troy letting me know that he would be off work in twenty minutes. He also texted me saying he would come around at 9 to pick me up. I sat around for another 15 minutes before deciding to get ready. I pulled my hair into a messy bun before doing my make-up. Afterwards, I walked over to my closet and put on a dark pair of Rock and Republic shorts paired with a light blue half sleeve shirt. To finish my outfit off, I put on a long silver heart necklace and. For shoes, I just went with black flip flops. By the time I finished getting ready, it was 8:55 and Troy should be here soon. While waiting, I made sure my iPhone was charged and had a granola bar. Just as I finished my granola bar, I got a text message from Troy saying that his friend, Kelsi, would pick me up since he left work a little bit later and still had to get ready at home. He gave me Kelsi's number so I could text my address to her. Speaking of address, I totally forgot to text Troy my address. Ops. Once I texted Kelsi she said she was on her way. Soon after, my doorbell rang.

"Hey, I'm Kelsi."

"And I'm Gabriella. Nice to meet you."

"Same. Are you ready?" She asked quietly.

"Yup. Let's go." I said while grabbing my phone and gum. "Bye, I'm leaving." I said to my parents.

"So, we're driving over to Chad's first since that's where we're all meeting. Then we'll head over to Chris'."

"Alright, that works for me."

After a few minutes, we arrived at Chad's place.

"Hey guys," Kelsi said as she entered the house. "This is Gabriella. And Gabriella, this is Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Taylor. There usually are two more people, but they're vacationing in Hawaii right now."

"Hey, nice to meet you guys!" I said. They all replied at the same time saying pretty much the same thing. They all seem really nice. Maybe I will just fit in after all. Soon after, the doorbell rang and Chad ran to the door before letting the person in.

"Oh my God. Gabriella, I am so sorry! I didn't leave work till 8:45 and I had to go home and shower so I wouldn't smell like the café." He rambled on.

"Troy, it's fine." I laughed.

"Hello to you too, captain!" Zeke interrupted.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry." Troy replied.

"So, are we ready to head out or not?" Chad asked.

"Head out to where?" Coming from a figure that was walking down the stairs. Wait, is that Josh, Blake's friend? It totally is!

"To a party. Duh. Where else?" Chad replied.

"Why am I not surprised? Oh, hey Gabriella!" Josh said while waving.

"Hey, Josh." I said while not trying to be awkward.

"Wait a minute, how do you guys know each other?" A confused Chad asked.

"Gabriella's brother and I met like a few weeks ago at the gym and when I went over to his place, Gabriella was home." Josh replied

"I see. Well, that's awesome. Anyways, bye." Chad waved as we all left his place.

We decided that Kelsi would be DD tonight driving Zeke's truck. We drove for about twenty minutes before arriving at Chris' place. It was only 9:30 and his place was already filled and people were already so drunk. Well, I guess the night is just starting.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we entered the loud house, many people came up to Troy, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor and Chad and greeted them with handshakes, high-fives, or offering them drinks. It was a little bit awkward for me considering all these people came up to them and then there's me, the new girl. I could hear lots people asking everyone around them asking who I was. Just a tad bit awkward for me. I looked around for Troy, and he was nowhere to be found.

"Sweet, thanks for sticking with me" I mumbled to myself. I continued walking around the house looking for someone I knew. In the end, I found Taylor.

"Hey, where were you? I was getting worried." Taylor said as she sipped her Smirnoff.

"I was walking around looking for you guys, or at least one of you guys."

"I was told by Chad that Troy was supposed to stick by you tonight."

"Yeah, oh well. It's fine." I said.

"No it's not. I can see it in your eyes."

"Okay, maybe I'm a bit annoyed and upset. But he promised." At this point, I was annoyed and upset. If you can't keep a promise, then don't make one.

"It'll be alright Gabriella." She said, trying to calm me down.

ZVZVZV

*TROYS POV

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, where is she?" I said to myself. Gabriella is going to hate me.

I walked around the house some more trying to find Gabriella, but she was nowhere to be found. As I kept walking, girls kept approaching me asking me to dance. I kept saying no as I was determined to find Gabriella.

"Troy!" Someone yelled and made me almost spill my Budweiser. I looked back to see Megan, the soccer captain calling me.

"Hey, Megs, how are you? I haven't seen you all summer!" I said while giving her a hug.

"And whose fault is that. And I've been good. I just got back from soccer camp like a week ago. How about yourself, Bolton?"

"Not my fault basketball camp and work takes up the summer" I defended myself while laughing. "I've been doing good. Just trying to enjoy the rest of summer before school takes over." I said while drinking my beer.

"Don't even remind me about school. I'm so not excited, only excited to graduate." Megan said while laughing.

"I think everyone is." I laughed. "Anyways, I'm looking for someone, so I'll talk to you later." I said as I went to look for Gabriella.

ZVZVZV

*Gabriella's POV

I told Taylor I would talk to her later and looked for Troy some more. As I was walking around, I turned a corner, and saw Troy. I started walking up to him, but then I saw him hugging a girl with blonde hair. I decided to wait and maybe go up to him when he's done. I couldn't help but notice how happy he was and how much he was laughing and talking to the girl. It was that feeling inside of me. Stop it, Gabriella, you just met him, for all you know, that could be his girlfriend. I figured he wouldn't be done anytime soon, so I just walked away.

I found a spot in the huge backyard to sit. I pulled out my phone to find 10 text messages all from my friends in New York. When I finished replying to them, I looked at the time, and it was 10:30. Could this go any slower? Not like I don't like parties. But it's not fun when you don't know anyone. Back in New York, the parties that I went to were awesome. My friends and I always got into the funniest situation when we were drunk. Most of them included drunk stumbles home and pulling random pranks around the city. I miss those days. And this summer was supposed to be filled with partying and having fun. At least I got to spend the first part of my summer doing that.

"Gabriella!" Someone yelled. I looked back to see Troy running towards me.

"Thanks for leaving me alone." I said.

"I'm sorry! As soon as we entered the house, everyone kept pulling me with them. I called your name, but I guess the house was too loud for you to hear."

"Don't worry about it. Go have fun. I'll be here."

"No, you're coming with me."

"Troy, no. It's fine."

"No, it's not Gabriella. Come on. I already broke my promise. I'll make it up to you."

Before I could say anything, Troy had already grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. My time here actually was much better once Troy was by my side. He introduced me to some people. But I doubt they'll remember me when school starts. I mean, come on. They are just plain wasted.

"You okay?" He asked while putting an arm around my waist.

"I'm good." I said while smiling at him. It's amazing how much alcohol this boy can consume. He's already on his 7th beer, and he already has had 6 shots. Of course, he is drunk. The stuff he does is quite hilarious. At one point he needed to go to the washroom, and he thought the kitchen was the backyard and started unzipping his pants before I stopped him. He has got caught in a few other funny situations, but I think he's done.

"Yo, Troy!" A drunken Chad yelled.

"Hey man! Let's do a shot!" Troy exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't. You are so cut off, Troy." I said stopping him from pouring the drinks.

"Come on Gabriella," Chad said "please, just one?"

"That's what Troy said 2 hours ago."

"Hey! What's going on?" Asked Zeke while Jason and Taylor and Kelsi were behind him.

"Taking another shot is what's going on." Troy said while handing shots out to them except for Kelsi and I. Troy looked at me, and I just shook my head and gave up on him.

"Go ahead, just don't blame me for not stopping you when you have a hangover tomorrow morning." I warned.

"Okay guys, one more shot and we're leaving. It's already 1:30 am." Kelsi said while looking at her phone.

"Oh come on, Kels, just another half hour!" Begged Jason.

"Taylor, babe, we don't have to leave yet, do we?" Chad questioned.

"Uh, yes we do. And you'll thank us for it too in the morning."

They all took one more shot before finally leaving. When we got back to Chad's place, Kelsi, Taylor and I help the guys into the house. The only reason Taylor helped as well is because she didn't have much to drink and was still sober. Kelsi helped Zeke while Taylor helped both Jason and Chad and I helped Troy. Unfortunately, troy had the most to drink out of all and he was the most difficult to get into the house and onto the couch. As soon as I put him down on the couch, he grabbed my hand he quickly told me he needed to go to the toilet and puke. I quickly helped him up and brought him to the washroom. I rubbed his back while he started puking all the alcohol out of his system.

"Never again." Troy said in the midst of his puking.

"It's what we all say. But we know it doesn't end like that." I said while rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

After about 10 mins of puking, he was finally finished. He brushed his teeth and I brought him back to the couch. Soon after, he was passed out for the night. I asked Kelsi if she could drive me back home which she was able too. When I got home, it was about 2:30 am and I was beat. It was quite the night for me. I think deserve the sleep.

ZVZVZV

*TROY'S POV

The next morning, when I woke up, I had the worst headache ever. I can't say I remember a whole lot besides Gabriella stopping me from drinking, except we all know how that turned out. And I'm kind of regretting it now. Also, I remember puking my guts out and Gabriella being by my side helping me. Not very many people are willing to be by someone while they puke, so I give her props. After waking up and going to the washroom to puke some more, I walked into Chad's kitchen and there was Zeke making breakfast for us. I don't understand how he can wake up with a headache feeling like crap and can still make breakfast for us. It confuses me. But that's not the point. The point is I'm hungry and I need food.

"Dude, how are you feeling? You look like shit." Chad said while patting me on the back.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I said as my sarcasm side came out. "But if you must know, I'm hungover, I feel terrible and I really wished I listened to Gabriella when she tried cutting me off form the drinks."

"I'm sure we all should have listened to her." Jason said while shoving his food down this throat.

"Troy, you really owe Gabriella big time. She was by your side all night, even though you left her for an hour and a half. She took care of you." Taylor said while drinking her orange juice.

"Yeah, I know. I do and I do feel awful ditching her at the beginning of the party. I'll make sure I thank her."

"Alright, well guys, I think I'm going to head home before my parents get worried." Zeke said as he took his dishes to Chad's kitchen.

"Me too. I think I'll go for a quick run before work." I said while doing the same thing as Zeke.

"Running then work with a hangover?" Jason asked. "Good luck with that!"

"Thanks man. Bye guys."

ZVZVZV

When I got home, I was immediately greeted by my mom. Let's just say, she was not all that impressed with me. I didn't even tell her I drank and puked, she just knew somehow. But hey, it's not the first time. After drinking some water, getting dressed in my running attire and putting on my Nike runners I booked it out of the house and went for a quick run. I was hoping that maybe Gabi would be running, but I didn't see her. Maybe she already went for a run. After my run, I showered and got ready for work. Before leaving I made sure I grabbed my protein shake. As I was leaving, my mom yelled my name.

"Yes mom?" I yelled.

"What time do you finish work today?" She asked while handing me a hangover shake to go along with my protein shake. My mom knows me way to well.

"I work 11 till 5:30. Why?"

"That's perfect! Our new neighbors invited us for dinner tonight."

"Already? Didn't they just move here?"

"Yeah, but Maria and I have become good friends already. And in fact, she has a daughter that is your age. But anyways, come straight home after work, shower and get ready. We are going over at 6:30" My mom explained to me.

"Okay mom. Bye, love you!" I said as I ran to my Audi

ZVZVZV

*GABRIELLA'S POV.

I woke up by the sounds of my brother and his new friends playing in the pool. I decided to finally get out of bed. When I got out of bed, I noticed that the clock read 10:45. Man, I'm usually up at 9:45 to go for a run. Looks like I'm going for a late run this morning. After running for about 45 minutes, I took a break and sat down on the sand. There were lots of kids running around playing in the water and making sand castles. This reminded me when I lived in California when I was younger. If anything, I would go back and live there again. Every morning in the summer, Blake and I would always go surfing. We didn't stay in California that long, only about 2 and half years. We moved from New York to Cali since my mom's company transferred her, but then she asked her work to transfer her back because she wanted to move back to New York since she liked it better. After sitting for about 15 minutes, I ran back home, took a shower, made my protein shake, and grabbed my sunglasses and my book so I could just relax and tan in my backyard. While doing so, my iPhone started ringing. Turns out, I scored a job interview at Evelynn's Café. I ran upstairs to get ready. I ended up going with dark Abercrombie and Fitch jeans, a white button up cardigan with a tank top underneath, and tanned ballet flats to finish it off. I just left my hair in my natural curls in a ponytail. My make-up was done very natural since I'm not a fan of wearing a lot of it in the first place. When I was finished getting ready, I ran downstairs and told my parents where I was going.

When I arrived at the café, Troy immediately greeted me and told me to take a seat while his manager came out.

"Hi, Gabriella. I'm Evelynn." She said as she stuck her hand out for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you." I said while taking my seat again.

Honestly, the interview didn't go long. She basically told me she hired me once she saw my resume. The only reason she called me in today was so she could ask me when I was available to work and if I was interested in working there. I couldn't tell her when I was available to work when school started since I want to play sports. But for now, I'll just work whenever since it is summer.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! I'm am so sorry for the awful ending on this one. I didn't know how to finish it off. Anyways, can I get some reviews? :D And to those who have given me reviews, thank you so much! I appreciate it!<p> 


	5. AN

Hey guys, sorry that this isn't a chapter. I know it's been weeks since I've posted a chapter. I'm sorry. But I've been super busy with school and just recently, I got hit physically by a car while I was going on a morning run. I'm alright now. I was super lucky and had no broken bones or anything. I just have road rash on my butt, some of the skin fell off my pinky, and my tailbone hurts like crazy. So, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Sorry everyone!

-xoperfection


	6. Chapter 5

Right after my interview, I was getting ready to leave. But before I left, I heard Troy calling my name. I looked back to see what he wanted.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry ditching you at the party and thanks for being with me when I was puking my guts out."

"It's no problem. And who else was going to look after you, Taylor was looking after Chad, and everyone else was a tad bit wasted." I said while adding some sarcasm in there.

"I promise it won't happen again. Anyways, I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you soon!"

When I got home, I immediately told my parents and Blake that I got the job. They were extremely happy for me. After sitting down and talking as a family for a bit, my mom mentioned to us that we were having our new neighbors, Jack, Lucille and their son. I was excited; I really do like Jack and Lucille. After a few more minutes passed by, I decided to go to the gym for a little bit before dinner. When I got to the gym it was about 3:00 and I decided that I would work out for about an hour to two hours. I couldn't help but notice some of the guys staring at me as I was lifting weights. Not to be cocky or anything, but for a girl about my size, I can lift quite a bit. But it was still a bit weird having these guys looking at me while I'm working out. They seemed to be around my age and maybe they go to East High as well or maybe the West High, the rival school Troy calls. I have to admit, they are kind of good looking. Nice toned arms, some nice abs. Wait, Gabriella; this is not the time to be thinking of this. Time to finish my workout. I lifted some more weights, and did some abs exercises until I saw that the clock read 5:00. I decided to end my work out so I could go home and get ready for dinner. After arriving at home, I took a quick shower and got dressed in some dark Rock and Republic jean capris, a coral half sleeve shirt and a silver heart necklace to finish my outfit. I just blow dried my hair and left it into my natural curls and left my make-up natural, as usual. By the time I was finished getting ready, it was 6:15. Perfect timing since mom said the Bolton's are coming over at 6:30.

"Hey mami, need some help?" I asked while walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, mi hija, I would love some help. Do you mind cutting the potatoes, they are already cooked." She said while bringing the roast beef out of the oven.

"So, when you start your new job?" Mom asked me while setting everything on the table.

"I start this Thursday." I replied while setting the vegetables on the table.

"Is there a uniform?"

"Nope. Which makes this job even better. I'm just not allowed to wear open toed shoes incase anything spills. And obviously, what I wear has to be appropriate. So, basically, dark jeans or jean capris, no shorts, no low cut shirts. If I were to wearing leggings, I have to wear something that will cover my butt. So, I'm not complaining."

"That's good! Well, I'm happy for you, mi hija."

"Thanks mami."

Just as we finished setting everything down on the table, the doorbell rang. My mom quickly made sure everything was right and walked to the door.

***NO ONE'S POV**

"Hi everyone!" Maria exclaimed while giving Lucille a hug. "I'm so glad you can make it tonight!"

"Of course Maria. We are so excited." Lucille said while she brought in some desserts. "Oh, and this is my son, Troy. Troy, this is Maria."

"Hi Maria, nice to meet you!" He said while shaking her hand

"Hi Troy, likewise" Maria said while also shaking Troy's hand. "Come on in, I just finished getting everything ready."

When everyone arrived at the kitchen/dining room, the first thing you saw and heard was Gabriella and Blake bickering.

"Kids, what is going on here?" Maria asked while her and Lucille were laughing at both of them.

"Tell Blake to give me my phone back! He's sending stupid messages to my friends!" Gabriella whined.

"Okay Blake. You're the oldest here, now stop playing games!" Maria said while Blake handed Gabriella's phone back to her.

"Anyways, Blake this is Lucille, Jack, and Troy Bolton. And Gabi, you have already met Lucille and Jack, but you haven't met Troy yet. They are our neighbours"

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" Blake said while shaking their hands.

***Gabriella's POV**

After Blake and I finished bickering and finally gave my phone back, my mom introduced Jack and Lucille to Blake. But when I saw Troy, I was shocked. I didn't think he would be my neighbour. But this explains everything from running into each other frequently at the lake. I figured I should probably say something since my mom "introduced" us.

"Hey, Troy! Nice to see you again" I said with a smile.

"Hey Gabriella! Likewise."

"Wait, I'm confused. So you two have already met?" My dad asked.

"Yeah. We first met when I was going for a morning run and I saw Gabriella on the ground massaging her ankle. I stopped to check if she was okay."

"And since then, we just happen to run into each other while we go for our morning runs."

"Evelynn also just hired Gabriella and she is starting on Thursday."

"Wow! That's awesome, Gabriella! Are you excited?" Lucille asked while everyone was taking a seat around the dinner table. Mom and Lucille sat beside each other, Jack by Lucille, Blake in between Jack and dad, and me and Troy beside each other.

"I'm really excited. Since I worked at a restaurant in the Pierre restaurant in New York. So I already have had serving and people experience."

"That's awesome, Gabriella!" Jack said while taking a bite of the roast beef.

"So Troy, I hear you play basketball and you're a Lakers fan" My dad said while taking a sip of his water.

"Die-hard fan." Troy said while taking a bite out of the roast beef. "And Mrs. Montez, this absolutely delicious."

"Well, thank you, Troy. I'm glad you're enjoying it! And please, call me Maria. I feel old when people call me Mrs. Montez."

"Alright, Maria" Troy said while laughing.

"How long have you played basketball, Troy?" Blake asked.

"Since I could walk. My dad taught me at a young age."

"Just like with Blake and his wrestling." Dad replied.

"So that's where Gabriella gets the wrestling from, her brother." Troy said while taking a drink of water.

"Yup, and she surprised everyone as well. We didn't expect her to become a two time provincial champion." Blake responded proudly.

"Okay Blake, no need to mention that."

"Gabriella, I hope you're going to join the wrestling team at East High." Jack said.

"I think I might."

"Well," Troy said while wiping his mouth with a napkin, "The team does need more girls and I know they always win a banner every year, except last year since the team wasn't as good as it usually is. But with you on the team, I think both guys and girls will win a banner."

"I'll think about it."

"Just like how you're going to think about joining the cross country and rugby team?" Troy asked.

"You play rugby too, Gabriella?" Lucille asked shocked. "You don't strike as a wrestler or a rugby player to me."

"I get that a lot" I said while laughing.

"What other sports do you do, Troy?" My dad asked.

"Cross country, baseball and rugby."

"You must be super busy throughout the year! Because before Gabriella ended up choosing cross country, rugby and wrestling over everything else, she would do dance, volleyball, soccer, and track on top of it as well. She was super busy and almost had no time left for her friends and would miss having dinner with us sometimes."

"Yeah, it gets pretty busy. But I like being busy." Troy said with a smile. I honestly cannot get over how beautiful his smile is.

After we finished eating, we had some of Lucille's and my mom's delicious deserts. Troy loved my mom's brownies, so much he basically devoured it. After that, we sat around the table for a little bit longer and continued talking and laughing. Soon, my mom started cleaning up and taking the dishes away. When Troy saw my mom doing this, he immediately got up and helped. My mom told him it was alright and he could just sit and relax, but he didn't listen. I was kind of shocked. Not even any of my guy friends back at home helped like this. Surprises all around! I decided that I should probably help my mom finish cleaning up. While doing this, dad, Jack, and Blake were in the bonus room watching basketball and Lucille in the kitchen helping mom dry the dishes. After we finished cleaning up, we went upstairs and joined everyone else. We watched some of the game, but we mostly talked half the time. While talking, my mom noticed that it was 9:45 and the Bolton's should be heading back home. We walked them to the door and said our goodbyes. The Bolton's thanked us for everything and we thanked them for bringing the deserts over. When they left I went upstairs to get changed into my shorts and tank top and just went outside to sit with my water. Blake came out and joined me 15 minutes later, but instead he had a beer in his hand. Not surprised.

"So, are you going to join the wrestling team at East?" Blake asked me while taking a drink from his beer.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet."

"You should. Even though you don't know if East's team is as good as our old school, you should give it a shot. But if anything, I think East is better. I remember wrestling a few guys from East and they were really good. I think good enough that they even got scouted."

"I'll think about it. I probably will in the end."

"How about rugby and cross country?"

"I'll see."

"Alright sis. Well, I'm going to bed. I'm beat."

"Night Blake."

"Night Gabs."

I ended up sitting outside for another 20 minutes before going back inside the house to go to bed. It's been quite the day. I think I deserve some sleep.

* * *

><p>I am soo sorry it took this long. I spend a lot of my time recovering from my accident. But I finally manage to finish this chapter, even though I'm suppose to be doing an English essay. Shhh. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I didn't really edit this one because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.<p>

-xoperfection


	7. Chapter 6

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh. I slammed my hand on the snooze button thinking why on earth am I up at 7:30 am during the summer holidays. Oh right! Work. Not that I'm complaining, I just don't like the waking up early part of having a job. Evelynn wanted me to come in early so she could train me without the café being so busy. I eventually got out of bed and went into the shower. After I was ready for work, I looked in the mirror one last time before going downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Gabs!" Blake said to me while checking his phone for messages and emails.

"Morning B!" I said while grabbing some eggs and pancakes mom made before she went to work. "Why are you up so early? It's not like you have work."

"I'm going to the gym with Josh!" He said taking a sip of his water. "And I hear you met his younger brother when you guys went to a party the other night."

"Yeah I did. It was fun!"

"Did you drink at the party?"

"Uhh..no" I said while eating my eggs. "I didn't want to risk being drunk and do stupid stuff. Especially since I'm new around here. I don't need to start off the year with people knowing what I did drunk"

"That's my sister. Always so smart." Blake replied while washing the dishes for both of us. "Hey, I have to leave for New York in a few days. I have my school stuff to get ready and you start school pretty soon too."

"Ugh. Don't even remind me. You should just transfer here to U of A, and then we can see each other every day." I suggested jokingly.

"Yeah, nice try sis."

"Well, I tried! Anyways I have to get to work. I'll see you when I'm off." I said while walking out of the door.

I got into my white lancer and drove off to work. When I arrived, it was about 9am the café had just opened. I walked in and noticed Troy was working. I immediately got excited since I get to work with him today! As I was walking in, I was trying to find Evelynn. It didn't seem like she was around. While I was looking, Troy walked up to me. And might I add he looks fine in those light washed Abercrombie and Fitch jeans and a grey tee-shirt.

"Hey Gabriella, I'll be training you today. Evelynn had an emergency meeting so she can't make it today and asked me to train you." He said while I followed him into the working area. "And don't worry, you're in good hands!" He reassured.

"Well Troy, I'm not so sure about that." I said jokingly.

"Funny, Gabriella." He said and I laughed.

*TROY'S POV*

I was just getting everything ready for the day and I heard the door open. I looked over and I see Gabriella in her dark washed jeans with black flats and a simple white tee-shirt with her curly hair in a ponytail. Gosh, she looks beautiful. Before I decided to say dream some more, I finally walked up to her to let her know that I would be training her. After a quick chat, we finally got to work. I showed her how to work the latte machine and how to make them and a bunch of other stuff. When customers came in, I let her make the drinks and work the till so she could have some practice. She's a quick learner which makes my job easier. As the day went by, it was finally our turn to call it a day. While grabbing out belongings, I went up to Gabriella to talk to her.

"Nice work today. You're a quick learner."

"Thanks Troy! And it helps when you have a great trainer."

"Well thank you." I said while grabbing my phone. "So, since next weekend is the last weekend of freedom and summer, there is a party. And it's for us seniors only! Did you want to join us?"

"Um.." She said before I interrupted her.

"I promise I won't puke this time or leave you!" I said jokingly.

Before Gabriella said anything, she laughed at my comment. "Sure Troy. I'll come along!"

"Awesome! The whole group is meeting at my place around 9pm for pre-drinks."

"I'll be there." She said while walking out the door with him.

"What are you doing now?" I asked while we walked to our cars.

Before replying I looked at my watch and noticed it was about 5:30. Talk about an 8.5 hour shift that went by quickly. "Probably get some dinner and then a nice run. Not much to do when you're new and don't know anyone." She shrugged.

"Well, you know me and the group."

"Technically, I just know you. I've only meet your friends once. I doubt they remember me except for that girl named Taylor I think."

"Of course they remember you! But Zeke's having his annual back to school barbeque that's just for the group and our families. If you're up to it, it would be great if you and your family wanted to join us." I suggested hoping to spend more time with Gabriella."

"That would be fun. Alright I'll join you guys. But can I go home and change first? My clothes smell like coffee." She asked while laughing. Her laugh is so contagious. I don't think I'll get sick of it anytime soon!

"Of course you can. I need to anyways as well. And after we change, I can drive both of us to Zeke's and my parents and your parents can go together. I'm going to assume Blake and Chad's brother are already hanging out so he's most likely there already."

"That would be awesome. Thanks Troy! I'll text you when I'm ready, I'll be about 20 minutes." She said before got into her car and drove away.

Soon when I got home, I quickly asked if my parents could drive Gabriella's parents to Zeke's and of course they happily accepted and my mom called Gabriella's mom right away. I went up to my room to get out of my coffee smell clothes and put on a pair of dark Hollister jeans and a while Armani half sleeve since our summer nights were starting to get a bit cooler. Once I finished getting dressed, I received a text from Gabriella saying she was ready. I told her to come over as I was almost done. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I put on some Armani cologne before heading downstairs.

"Hey Gabriella, Maria, Greg." I said while letting them in. They all said hi back. My parents came into the foyer as well to greet them. As we did a small chat, we decided to leave for Zeke's. Gabriella and I got into my Audi R8 while the parents got into my parents Escalade.

"Are you excited?" I asked Gabriella and taking in her beauty. She wore a dark pair of jeans paired with a white and silver half sleeve top.

"Yeah. Mainly because I know when we start school, I'll have some friends." She laughed.

"Well, even if you didn't have friends on your first, knowing you, you would probably make friends easily." I said while giving her a smile.

"Thank you Troy! You're so nice, at times."

"I am a nice person!" I shot back jokingly. We both laughed at this. Soon we arrived at Zeke's place. After parking our cars, we went to Zeke's backyard and everyone was there. My mom introduced Gabriella and her parents to the other parents.

"Yo hoops!" Chad yelled with his mouth full of food.

"Dude, wanna not talk with your mouth full?"

"Troy, let's face it, if he didn't learn from when he was a kid, what makes you think he'll learn now?" My dad said to me. I laughed and agreed with him.

"Whatever guys! Let's play some ball man!" Chad said while throwing the ball to me.

"Where's Sharpay?" I asked looking at Ryan.

"She's said she was going to be fashionably late. Her hair wasn't curling so she freaked out." Ryan said while rolling his eyes. I, ask well rolled my eyes.

"Of course her hair was curling." I said sarcastically while taking shooting the ball. About 20 minutes later. We hear a loud voice in the yard.

"I'm here!" We all looked to find it was Sharpay. Ever since she was little, that girl always needed to make an entrance!

"Do you have to make a dramatic entrance." Jason said while taking a sip of his beer.

"Uh Jason, when you're going to be fashionably late, of course there's a need for an entrance.

"Okay Sharpay, that's enough. Now both you and Ryan come over here! We have a new addition to our group." Chad said

"This is Gabriella and her brother Blake. Gabriella, Blake, this is Sharpay and Ryan. They are both twins and always the main lead in the school's musical." I said while spinning the ball on my finger. They all shook each other's hands and talked for a bit. Soon we all sat together at a big table and started to eat our dinner. After we ate, I decided to play some basketball with the guys while the girls and parent's talked in their own group.

*GABRIELLA'S POV*

"So Gabriella, your brother Blake." I immediately knew where this was going. So before letting Sharpay go on, I interrupted her.

"Is taken. Him and his girlfriend have been together for a year and a half now. Nice try Sharpay." I said while smirking at her.

"How did you even know she was going to ask?" Kelsi asked.

"Because back in New York, when my friends met Blake, they thought he was the hottest guy they have ever seen."

"Well, I can tell why." Sharpay shot back. I laughed at Sharpay's comment. Everytime I met someone knew, especially if it was a girl and they met my brother, they always mentioned something about his good looks.

"Sharpay, you're dating Zeke. I think you'll be fine that you won't be dating Blake anytime soon." Taylor shot back while the group started laughing.

As we started talking, the guys came and joined us, with Troy sitting beside me might I add. And damn, he smells so good! God, he's so attractive. I basically had to contain my excitement! Soon after, the parents ended up joining us. During this talk, I learned a lot of the group. I learned that Chad and Troy have been best friends since pre-school. And everyone else started meeting each other once they entered elementary and stayed friends since then. I also learned that everyone in the group except for Ryan and Kelsi was very active. Sharpay and Taylor play volleyball and have been playing together since middle school. Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy all have been playing basketball together since middle school as well. Apart from playing together, some of them do their own sports. But the coolest thing was that everyone in the group does cross country. However, they never competed in the meets. I learned it was only Troy who does and everyone else does it to get back into shape.

"Why don't you guys compete in the meets this year? It's senior year, gotta go all out. And the meets aren't that bad!" Troy asked while taking a drink from his vodka based drink.

"Yeah, says you Mr-who-placed-7th-overrall in the state championships." Chad shot back at Troy.

"Well, what can I say. 7th is pretty sick!" He replied cockily

"Stop being so cocky you ass!" Zeke said while rolling his eyes. That's another thing I learned tonight. Troy can be very cocky. From his cockiness, I learned he won many awards from his sports. As the night went on, we all continued talking and soon we realized it was about 2:30am and decided it was time to call it a night.

We the days went on, I continued working at the diner and Troy and I were becoming closer and closer. Along with the group too. They came frequently to the diner visiting us while we were at work and waited till we were done work to hang out. Soon, a week passed by and Blake had already left for New York to get ready to go back to school and spend some time with his girlfriend. I already missed the guy, but I only have to wait till Thanksgiving to see him again. Since it was the last weekend of summer, it mean the party that was just for seniors was tonight too!

After I finished work at 7, I went back home to shower and get ready for the party. Sharpay and Taylor soon came over as well to get ready with me. Around 8:30, we were finished getting ready and decided have something to eat before we went to Troy's. So we to my kitchen and I pulled out some leftovers from today's dinner with my family. After eating, we headed over to Troy's for pre-drinks.

"Hey Brie!" He said while pulling me to a hug.

"Brie?" I asked

"Well, Gabriella can be kind of long. So I decided to call you Brie, if you don't mind." He asked nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course I don't mind." I said while smiling. We continued doing more pre-drinks and I was sure Sharpay was done by now. I was told it doesn't take much for her to be drunk. We soon headed to a house that was about 15 minutes outside of Albuquerque. When we arrived the party was in full swing already with teens making out, dancing and puking. I went with Taylor to grab some drinks for ourselves. Seems like all they drink here are beers. I found some vodka. So I decided to mix it with some 7up. It was better than the beers they offered. After grabbing our drinks, we went and found Chad and everyone else.

"What's this?" Troy asked and grabbed my red cup and took a drink out of it. "Vodka and 7up? Why no beers? You had one last time."

"Troy, I only drink beers when necessary. I'm from New York. Do I look like I drink beers?" I asked while laughing. While we were talking, a blonde girl came up to Troy, the same blonde that was talking to Troy at the last party.

"Troy!" She said in a whiney voice.

"Hey Megan." He said taking a sip of his beer. "Have you met Gabriella yet? She's new."

"Oh, hi." She said giving me a dirty look.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." She just looked at me and then continued to flirt with Troy some more. As she was talking, I slipped from Troy's side and walked away. While walking away Sharpay, Taylor and Chad came up to me.

"Hey, don't worry about Megan okay? She's just a bitch and wants Troy but Troy doesn't want her." Chad said to me.

"And let's face it, she hates anyone who gets to hang around Troy. So basically she hates all of us." Sharpay said, more like slurred. "She's such a bitch. I don't understand how anyone can stand her."

"Uh…try being on the soccer team with her. It sucks that we both have to share captain. Fucking pisses me off." Taylor said.

"She plays soccer? She just looks like she banged half of the schools population." I know I shouldn't be saying anything rude about her, but when you get on my bad side, you better sleep with your eyes open.

"Oh, she has. Only 'cause half the guys at East are stupid. Only Troy is the smart one and does his best to stay away from her. But I think he's a bit too drunk right now." Chad said while pointing over at Troy who is making out with Megan. At this point, jealousy was getting to me. But I couldn't understand why. We had just met this summer.

"Hey, it's okay." Taylor said trying to cheer me up.

"What? It's fine. Nothing is wrong."

"Yes, something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes. You're starting to fall for him."

"No. I am not."

"It's okay if you are. He's a nice guy. But I will warn you of this. Troy has had his fair share of one night fucks with the East high girls, especially the soccer team." After Taylor said this to me, I got a whole new perspective on Troy. Was he a player? He could be for all I know! I have to admit, it's like I got stabbed in the stomache. Maybe I was falling for him after all. After seeing the situation with Troy, my mood instantly went down and I wanted to go home. But Taylor convinced me to stay.

*TROY'S POV*

I have to admit, if it weren't for Chad pulling me away from Megan, I would have fucked her. That's how drunk I am now. In all of high school, my main goal was to not hook up with Megan. Yes, she has been trying to get with me since high school started, but let's face it, the girl is a slut. I'm no different since I have hooked up with girls from east too, but it wasn't half the population. Maybe just a quarter, okay that sounds pretty bad.

"Yo, where's Gabs?" I asked Chad drunk.

"Over there" Chad pointed "talking with – "

"Is that Haiste she's talking with?" I asked feeling the anger boil up in me. "What the fuck is West doing here? This is an East party only!"

"Troy, stop, don't make a scene." Chad said trying to calm me down.

"Too fucking late." I said making my way over to Kyler who was talking to Gabriella.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" I asked pulling him away from Gabriella.

"What does it look like, Bolton?" He smirked at me. "We're crashing this hell hole of a party. But before I could do anymore damage, I saw this pretty lady over here." He said referring to Gabriella.

"You" I said while grabbing his shirt. "stay the hell away from her!"

"Why Bolton, is she your new toy to fuck with?" At this point, I lost it. No one talks about Gabriella like that! We soon ended up in a fight. Soon, only to be stopped by Chad.

"Dude, calm the fuck down. He's not worth it." Chad said while glaring at Kyler

"Fine. C'mon Brie!" I said trying to calm down.

Once Kyler and his West high gang left, I turned to Gabriella to ask her a question.

"Why the fuck were you talking to Kyler Haiste?"

It took her a minute to reply back to me since she was a bit startled by my attitude.

"Look, Brie I'm sorry. It's just Haiste is the captain of West High's basketball team and West is our biggest rival."

"Troy, we were just talking. Nothing happened. He came up to me since I was at the gym a couple weeks ago and he saw me there."

"Look" I sighed, "just be careful."

"Thank you though, you know, for what you did back there."

"No worries." I said before pulling her into a hug. "Just looking out for you!" Why was I standing up for a girl that I had just met this summer? I don't understand. But each time I was around her, something was different. It's that feeling you get in your stomach. I can't help but feel them every time.

*GABRIELLA'S POV*

After the party, the rest of the weekend went by so quickly. Now, it is the first day of senior year. My first day at a new school. Even though I already have met new friends, I'm still nervous. Once my alarm rang, I got up, took a shower. Once I finished getting ready, I went downstairs to my mom having breakfast set out on the counter for me to eat. Before I left the house, I looked at myself in the mirror. Once I was satisfied in my dark blue True Religion jeans, a Guess coral coloured shirt with a long silver necklace and black TOMS I left my house and to my black Infiniti. Yes, I know I had a white lancer before, but something went wrong with that car, so we had to get me a new one.

Once I arrived at school, I went to the office and grabbed my schedule and everything I needed. As I was looking at my schedule, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see it was Troy who I bumped into.

"Hey Brie!" He said giving me a hug

"Hey!"

"Is that your class schedule?"

"Yeah, just trying to figure out where everything is."

"Here, let me take a look." He grabbed my schedule and took a look at it. "Looks like we have some classes together. We have gym, chemistry, English and free period."

"Awesome! You can show me around so I don't look like a loser." I said laughing.

"You won't! But, yes, I'll show you around! Except you have history first and I'm not in that class this semester." Just as Troy finished his sentence, I heard a voice who I could recognize right away calling Troy.

"Hi Troy! Do we have any classes together?" Megan asked while getting close with Troy. I could see in Troy's eyes he wasn't very comfortable with it.

"Uh.." He said while rubbing the back of his neck and looking at her schedule, "no we don't, but you do have history first with Brie here! So you can show her where the class is."

Before Megan said anything, she just looked at me rudely. "Fine. I'll show her." With that I said bye to Troy and that I would see him in gym next period.

"Look, just because I'm showing you where the class is doesn't mean we're going to be friends!" Megan said while stopping me rudely.

"I'm sorry?" I said not knowing what to say.

"I don't care if you're new around here, but just keep this in mind."

Before she said anything more, she continued glaring at me and if looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

"Troy Bolton is mine. He always has been and always will."

* * *

><p>What up guys! So sorry. I was planning on writing lots during the summer, but I was basically travelling the whole time and when I got back, I started university right away. Let's just say with midterms and finals, I was very busy. SO much work! But it was worth it though! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a boring chapter. But I was just writing since I had no idea what to write. So if you guys have any good ideas to make the story more interesting, please feel free to PM me! Thanks guys!<p> 


End file.
